


The Woman Who Came to Dinner

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [18]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Meeting the Parents, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying to him is pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman Who Came to Dinner

The blazing sun that beams down on the colony is a respite from the ever-chilly corridors of the Enterprise. Nyota tugs irritably at her collar anyway.

"You are agitated." Spock's eyes are soft.

"I'm nervous," she corrects.

Lying to him is pointless.

"You have met my father previously," he reminds her.

She clenches and unclenches her fists, smooths down her perfectly pressed uniform.

"Not like this, I haven't," she says.

His gaze holds hers as they walk. Her shoulder brushes his arm. Austere, implacable faces turn to observe them, then turn away--calculated and sharp.

He takes her hand.


End file.
